Giving
by RainDragon
Summary: I have become everything for you. I have thrown my life at your feet. Implied Sasuke x Sakura. Drabble.


Look! A POSTIE! Yeah, I haven't posted in a month and when I rise from the dead (again), what do you get? Drabble! Don't you love me?

Well, I did say all fics were in suspension for my drabble, but here's what I think: drabble must be kind of my bridge between writer's block and... well, not writer's block. Because, I was writing _ALL _this drabble and stuff for a while before school started, and then about the week before school my writing just died, and then yesterday I started writing a drabbly poem in math class and when I came home I wrote this. I hope that means I'm on my way to finishing off all those fics I keep not finishing... _-sweat drop- _heh heh...

So anyway, this is just random drabble about Sakura's thoughts. It takes place after the big fight with monster Gaara in episdode... 76? 78? Seventy-something. (You know, the episode when she throws herself between monsterific Gaara and Chidori-ed out Sasuke without even blinking? That one.) So, yeah, that's what she's talking about this whole time.

The title's totally random, but I thought it somehow fit.

Well, that's all for now, please enjoy and review!

-----------------

It was like… it was like I didn't even think. It was just a reaction. A reflex. It was what I had to do.

My body moved before my mind. It wasn't until I was standing, kunai out, in front of that monster that a moment caught up with me and I could think. It was then that I knew that I was going to die. I was going to die… for you.

I wasn't caving. I didn't back down, or even think about backing down, because I knew you were behind me. I remember tensing my muscles, hardening my face so I would not look afraid. I remember thinking that I might have preferred if I didn't have this moment to think, so my mind wouldn't register my own death staring me in the face. My death in the form of a giant arm of sand, myself in the form of a sacrifice for the one I loved.

I thought a great many things in that moment.

You can imagine when I woke up, the things I felt. It took me a while to recall all that had happened, and to remember the moment when I knew I would die. You can imagine my shock when I did remember, seeing as I wasn't dead. You can imagine how I wondered.

It's amazing, though, isn't it? It's amazing how I've changed—how you and Naruto have changed me, since you came into my life. I can blame what I did on instinct, say it was the training and I would have done it anyway, for anyone. But it's not really true. Part of it was instinct, yes, but part of it was love. Part of it was my new strength, the strength that has grown in my heart because of you. It's amazing how someone like you could take me and change me the way you did. I cut off my hair and cared more deeply than I ever have. All that was unthinkable before you.

I wonder, do you realize exactly what I did? I don't think I did, not for a little while at least. But I wonder if you know. I threw my life at your feet. I put myself between you and your death. It's because of me that you're alive. Because I put myself in front of you—because I gave you everything I am. I sacrificed myself for you, because you mean more to me than everything else in the world. I wonder if you understand that. I wonder if you understand that it doesn't matter if you never say thank you. All that matters is what I've done.

I have become everything for you. I have thrown my life at your feet.

I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

----------------------

Well, there your go. You know, a lot of people seem to be very annoyed by Sakura all the time, and I can't exactly blame them, but... I don't know, there's something about her that really makes me root for her. I don't know why, but I really like her character! Especially once we get to the Chuunin Exam Arc, she shows that she's got strength in her heart. And of course, she's very smart, not your typical anime ditz. Still, I'm not quite sure why I like her so much... ah, well.

Hope you enjoyed my drabble and my ranting! Review and tell me how drabblesome it was! Dewa!


End file.
